1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof structure of the type using a plurality of roofing panels of metal channel section, adjacent margins of which are form-coupled to provide a functionally continuous roof, and more particularly to lapped joints of two or more over lapped building panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical metal building roof structure includes a plurality of spaced panels and a series of pairs of relatively stiff and rigid interlocked roof panels of channel configuration enclosing the space between the spaced purlins. The panels are almost always lapped and sealed, depending upon the length of the roof and the panel length. In general, the prior art fastens lapped joints directly to structural members, such as the spaced purlins. In many prior art systems with hidden clip fasteners, stitch screw or rivets are employed to fasten lapped metals together with no uniform compression of the sealant in the laps and no provision for movement of the roof sheets independent of the underlying structure.